


What's Your Issue?

by Silent_Nightmare



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Nightmare/pseuds/Silent_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od chvíle, co Shauna dnes poprvé viděl, nemohl ze sebe setřást včerejší poznatky a ani dobrou náladu, protože teď VĚDĚL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Issue?

„Co s tebou sakra je dneska?!“ vyštěkl Shaun a aniž by čekal na odpověď vydusal z kuchyňky zanechávaje za sebou pobaveného Desmonda a Lucy. Desmond v duchu uznal, že jeho otázka byla oprávněná, ale neměl v dohledné době v plánu to říct i nahlas, nedej Bože snad i odpovědět. Zatím ještě ne.

Od rána, kdy přišel do kanceláře se na Shauna nepřestal usmívat, kdykoliv přišli do kontaktu. Nedělal to úplně schválně, byl to podmíněný reflex plynoucí z událostí předchozího večera. Což ovšem neznamenalo, že si situace, kdy jindy všem nadřazený Shaun navztekaně opouštěl místnosti rozzlobený vlastní nevědomostí o něčem, o čem zcela jasně měly informace i jejich kolegyně, nesmírně neužíval.

Ostatně Desmond sám se ho na něco podobného chtěl zeptat od chvíle, kdy před měsícem nastoupil do práce, jako nová posila. Za normálních okolností se o blonďatém Britovi nedalo říct, že by nešetřil taktem, ovšem jeho chování k Desmondovi překonávalo i obyčejné soupeření v rámci kolektivu.

Desmonda ze začátku napadlo, že si zkrátka jen nechce zvyknout na změnu v rámci jejich vývojářské skupiny, že je na Desmonda naštvaný, protože nahradil jejich dlouholetého spolupracovníka, jehož příjmení se při nejlepší snaze nedalo pořádně vyslovit. A chápal to. Vždyť i on sám nebyl zrovna velký fanoušek změn.

Což ovšem neznamenalo, že Shaunovo chování nebyla věčná škoda, protože za jiných okolností... No, stačí říct, že jeho britský přízvuk často přiměl Desmonda myslet na věci, které by jeho upjatého otce poslaly do hrobu.

Co však Shaun momentálně nevěděl, byl fakt, že promarnit včerejší firemní večírek, byla nehorázná chyba na jeho straně. Desmondovi se záhadným způsobem povedlo oslnit dámskou část jejich úseku svými barmanskými schopnostmi, které sice od doby, kdy si tímto způsobem přivydělával již nebyly tak impozantní, očividně však stačily na to, aby se tak k jeho uším dostaly nejžhavější drby.

Téměř doslova oslněná byla Rebecca, která vyzkoušela všechny drinky, co namíchal a když se zrovna nepokoušela udržet ve víceméně vzpřímené pozici na židli, spiklenecky na Desmonda mrkla a začala povídat.

A tak se Desmond stal hrdým držitelem informace, že Shaun má ve zvyku chovat se k objektům svého zájmu stejně jako v mateřské školce. Kromě tahání za vlasy. U čehož ho ale Rebecca neváhala ujistit, že pokud je to něco, co by on osobně rád, nechal by se Shaun zajisté přesvědčit.

Od chvíle, co Shauna dnes poprvé viděl, nemohl ze sebe setřást včerejší poznatky a ani dobrou náladu, protože teď VĚDĚL!

Zatímco pozoroval Shaunovo vzdalující se pozadí a usrkával kávu zaslechl vedle sebe zachichotání. Otočil se k Lucy, která se s vlastním šálkem dívala za jejich vzdalujícím se kolegou.

„Jak dlouho ho budeš mučit?“ zeptala se zvědavě a v jejím hlasu nebyla ani stopa po jakémkoliv soucitu. Pokrčil rameny.

„Nevím. Proč, vsadily jste se s Rebeccou a ostatníma?“

„To si piš.“ Desmond se rozesmál.

„No, celý týden ti asi slíbit nemůžu, ale myslím, že ještě pár dní nikomu neublíží.“


End file.
